Witch Reformation
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sasuke confronts Theodora and has his way to reform her.


It's been ever since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. I've been traveling around the world to atone for my horrible deeds, and one of the deeds I'm going to do is trying to reform Theodora. I know her; I've met her one time two years ago. She was a good witch and has a short temper on being called wicked. Until one day, Evanora changed her when she manipulated into believing a wizard named Oz dumped her for Glinda, who is the Wicked Witch, but I know she's not, and having her ate an apple that completely destroyed her heart, leaving her with evil and ugly appearance.

I stepped into the castle to confront her and have her change her ways.

"So you have arrived," Theodora said by the throne of her new castle.

"You know what I see, Theodora?" I activated my Sharingan. "It's you, getting your goodness back."

"So you see me get my goodness back... Well then..." she teleported right behind me. "Go on. Make that happen."

She's asking for it. As I smiled, I blocked her attack, but she attempts to make another attack with her other arm. Because I lost my left arm during my last fight with Naruto, I got my right arm to get my sword before I ducked out of the way. I send two slashes on her and she blocks them with a sword on her hand as well. As I try a jab, she dodged it by jumping, but I jumped into the air as well. With a smile, I stabbed her to the chest before landing on the ground.

"You have... gotten strong," she said weakly.

"Listen closely, Theodora. I came here to get you reformed," I said with no emotion.

Just as I said those words, she attempted to hit me with a club, but I dodged that.

"It's too late for that. Look at what I've become. It's that Wizard's fault because he ditched me for Glinda!" she yelled angrily.

"Is that so? Your sister is behind it, after all."

"Don't involve her in this. It's all his fault, not hers."

Good thing I don't care, but it's her sister's fault.

"Have it your way?" I said before I activated the Amaterasu flames. "Amaterasu!"

I sent the flames flying right to her, but she dodges them. She tries to douse them out with water, but too bad it's not working.

"These are the Amaterasu flames, Theodora. Natural causes like water won't wipe them out," I told her.

Just as she charges towards me with a sword, I summoned the Susanoo ribcage to shield myself.

"What the...?" she asked before its arm grabbed her.

"Give it up, Theodora. You can't beat me," I said.

"Why, Sasuke? Why?! Why do you care so much about me?!" she asked and I know those words. The same words I asked Naruto of during our fight by the Final Valley two and a half years ago.

I would reply the same way as my comrade.

"Because I finally have a bond with someone," was my reply and it made Theodora surprised. In fact, she remembered the time I spent with her. "That's why I'll do anything I can to stop you."

I let go of her from the Susanoo's grip.

"It's too late, Sasuke. It's too late. I can't turn back," she stood up and looking cold towards me.

I knew she would say that.

"Then you leave me no choice," I muttered.

The Susanoo's arm grabbed her once again before I stabbed her to the chest but not fatally. Also, it tosses her to the ground and that is enough to get her injured. Just as she is about to cast a fireball, I stabbed her hand to stop this.

"It's over. You lost," I said.

Even though she tried to escape, Theodora stopped when she realized I was right about that. She started crying once again, but her tears are burning her face to make scars on it.

Damn.

Why do witches like her have a weakness in water?

Speaking of her crying, she got her goodness back. I let go my sword's hold over her hand and help her get up. We share a hug.

"Don't cry, Theodora. Everything's gonna be alright," I comfort her with those words.

As we let go, she noticed my left arm isn't there.

"Sasuke, your..." she said before I use my right index finger to place it on her mouth.

"I know, but I can still fight," it didn't bothered me not to get an artificial replacement.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

I told her everything; how I defected from the Hidden Leaf Village to get more power from Orochimaru, killed Itachi, wanted to get revenge on the Leaf, fighting Naruto, the ninja war, and leaving once again.

"I'm sorry. If only I've been there to help you..." Theodora said.

"Don't blame yourself, Theodora. It's got nothing to do with you," I don't want her to get involved.

"Sasuke, look at me. I don't know if I can change back and the people of Oz will hate me for my involvement in my sister's scheme."

"There's nothing to worry about it, Theodora," a voice said and we saw a female blond dressed in white entering the castle.

"Glinda, what have I done?" Theodora started crying again and I wiped her tears quickly. "I tried to kill the Wizard and I don't know if he wants me back."

Why do witches like her have a weakness in water?

"He wanted you back, Theodora," Glinda added with a smile. "He told you that if you ever find the good in you again, you're welcome to the land of Oz again."

"Your hear that? You're still wanted," I smiled at Theodora and she looks happy that she gives that witch a hug.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," the other witch said.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm?" I turned to Theodora.

"Thank you," she smiled at me.

"No problem. If you need help with the Wizard, let me know."

Those were the words I said to Theodora before leaving her and Glinda alone. I hope she will be accepted by this wizard.


End file.
